wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Łowca Złych Ziem
Profesja zaawansowana (Renegade Crowns) The Badlands Ranger is an experienced individual familiar with the hazards of the area and able to lead others safely through them. A trustworthy Badlands Ranger is worth a great deal of money, and they charge a great deal of money to those who want their services. Threatening them rarely works because they can survive almost any situation in the region. They will simply leave their obnoxious employers to die. Less upstanding Badlands Rangers do the same with wealthy employers – wealthy meaning anyone who can afford to hire them in the first place. They come back later to pick up the money. tabthumb Umiejętności: Wiedza (Księstwa Graniczne), Ukrywanie się, Unik, Tropienie, Nawigacja, Sztuka przetrwania, Spostrzegawczość, Wspinaczka, Język tajemny (łowczy), Sekretne znaki (zwiadowca), Zastawianie pułapek, Skradanie się, Pływanie Zdolności: Chodu!, Wyczucie kierunku, Wędrowiec, Szósty zmysł, Niezwykle odporny Wyposażenie: średnia zbroja (koszula kolcza, skórzana kurta), 10m liny Profesje wstępne: Odkrywca, Herszt banitów, Zwiadowca Profesje wyjściowe: Kapitan, Odkrywca, Herszt banitów A Day in the Life When not acting as scouts or guides for others, badlands rangers spend their days surviving. Gathering scarce food resources in the Border Princes is hard enough; avoiding marauding packs of orcs, beastmen, brigands or the armed forces of one of the many petty rulers of this land tests them to the limit. Badlands rangers are tough, but have enough common sense not to start a fight unless they know they’ll win it. The Badlands are a wild and dangerous part of the Border Princes; having a local guide familiar with its perils is essential for survival. A badlands ranger can be of limitless value when trying to move into or through the Border Princes without attracting undue attention. The fees they charge for their services are steep, but there are few who can guide a party safely through this inhospitable terrain. Woe to anyone who resorts to threats to force a badlands ranger to perform a task he does not wish to undertake; he will simply slip away quietly in the middle of the night, leaving his employers to their justly deserved fate. Affiliations Badlands rangers tend to attract the company of those wanting to avoid the eye of the law: smugglers, crime lords, hedge wizards and people on the run from authority are likely to associate with badlands rangers as a means to their goals. Given a choice, rangers would prefer to associate with those who can help them find paying work: innkeepers, border courtiers, bounty hunters, messengers, scouts and smugglers all can provide regular work or can act as a reference for the skills and abilities of a badlands ranger. Naturally each such contact expects a generous finder’s fee to direct such business to the ranger. Perhaps one of the most intriguing jobs a badlands ranger is employed to undertake is “smuggling” people into and out of the Border Princes. With the constant intrigues and political upheavals, many a noble, dignitary or diplomat will suddenly find himself displaced, and in need of a quick departure. Likewise, an enterprising rival may try to seize such an opportunity, and look to employ someone who can help him insinuate himself into the right place at the right time. Adventure Seeds A Lead on the Loot: The adventurers hear of rumours of a great treasure hidden among ancient ruins deep in the badlands of the Border Princes. The only man who claims to know its location is One-eyed Franz, a badlands ranger. When the adventurers find him, he is eager to join them for a share of the loot. Can he be trusted to keep them safe, or will he try to rob them in their sleep, and slip away, leaving them at the mercy of the wilds? The Hidden Shrine: A dangerous and well-connected border courtier has only three warm bodies between himself and the throne he desires. The courtier seeks damning evidence against his rivals which will remove them from the picture. He is convinced the three belong to a secret cult that meets in an accursed shrine deep in the wastes, and will pay good coin if someone can locate the shrine and bring him the evidence he seeks. Kategoria:Profesje